This invention relates to a frame or holder for handling and storing magnetic tape cassettes and particularly to a holder which is adapted for use in a tape cassette storage file or drawer.
Magnetic tape wound on reels in compact cassettes has achieved great popularity not only for entertainment purposes, but also in business and in education. Such cassettes are used for any application where sound recording is advantageous, including information storage in data processing systems, dictating and transcribing applications. Thus, it is desirable to provide a convenient and economic means of storage, cataloging and filing numbers of magnetic tape cassettes.
The prior art discloses a variety of cassette holders or containers. One variety such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,180 to Spiroch et al and Des. 221,915 to Goldthwaite et al comprises clips which fasten to the cassette along one or two sides or edges thereof. Such clips may be useful for suspending a tape cassette in a file or preventing an unwanted rotation of the tape reels but afford little protection of the cassette when subjected to repeated use and handling.
Another variety of cassette holder such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,556 to Schwartz, 3,640,379 to Weingarden, 3,620,367 to Stewbel, Des. 221,193 to Goren and Des. 219,760 to Schwartz may be described generally as albums, including a plurality of separate sheets each formed with a number of receptacles to accommodate cassettes. Although such albums afford a considerable measure of protection to cassettes stored therein, they are considered unsuitable for the storage of large numbers of cassettes, each of which must be readily accessible for quick selection and use.
A third variety of tape cassette containers or holders such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,077 to Krynicki and 3,909,087 to Cairns comprises a cassette receiving receptable having a hinged cover or closure member. The provision of such closure members may render the container overly costly and bulky.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette file holder which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette file holder which is compact yet affords substantially complete protection to a tape cassette disposed therein and particularly the tape itself.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette file holder which is convenient to use and economical to manufacture.